First Year Lupin
by Lady Buttercup
Summary: Remus Lupin is a first year at Hogwarts and has some great friends. He doesn't want them to know about his secret, though, from past experiances. How will they react if they ever did find out? RR Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize RR
1. I don’t see no stinking school

**A/N: **I've done a semi-revising on all the chapters, enjoy

**Chapter 1**

Remus Lupin stood on the platform of 9 3/4. He wasn't ready to go to a school full of wizard and witches. He wouldn't fit in at all. They would all think he was different and they would shun him. For once, he was scared.

"Go on, honey. Go on or you'll miss the train," Remus's mother said. Remus turned around and looked at her. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." She smiled, kissing him on the forehead. "And don't forget to send owls every couple of weeks or so."

Remus turned back around and lugged his trunk to the maroon and black Hogwarts Express and climbed aboard. He looked up and down the halls and saw compartments. He turned left and started to walk down opening the doors to see if they were empty or not. He didn't find an empty compartment till the end of the train. He pulled his trunk inside and shut the door. He lifted his trunk on the seat.

"How am I going to manage getting this up there?" Remus muttered as he pondered the question.

"Hello there," Remus turned around to see a tall, lanky boy with very untidy hair standing in the doorway. "Do you need some help?" the boy asked.

"Um…sure," Remus stuttered. He was slightly amused. How was this skinny boy supposed to help him? He got his answer when two other guys came in. One of the boys was pudgy but had this mouse-like expression about him; the other boy had black hair and was tall and thin. Not lanky like the first guy, but athletic thin.

The lanky guy and the thin guy pushed up Remus's trunk and secured it. They also did this along with three others that Remus supposed was theirs.

"I'm James, by the way," the lanky boy said. "James Potter,"

"Sirius Black," the thin guys said.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew," the third boy squeaked.

"Lupin, Remus Lupin," Remus said.

"Nice to meet you Remus," James said smiling. He sat down by the window. "I hope you don't mind us staying here, there were no other compartments open."

"Oh I don't mind at all," Remus said. He also sat down. The other two sat down as well. There was an awkward silence following.

"So, has anyone talked to any of the other people yet?" James asked the group.

"Only you three," Sirius said.

"Um, not really," Remus said.

"Who would talk to you?"

Remus looked at the compartment door and saw a blonde haired boy standing there, with two monstrous boys behind him.

"I wondered the same thing when I first saw you," James said, smiling.

The blonde boy glared at James then looked around the compartment. His eyes rested on Remus.

"Hello, I don't think we've met. Lucius Malfoy at your service," the blonde boy said. "And this is Crabbe and Goyle," Lucius gestured toward the two boys behind him. They grunted.

"Remus Lupin," Remus said, staring at Crabbe and Goyle's muscles.

"I'm going to assume that you just happened to find that this was the only open apartment so you had no choice but to sit here with theses three." Lucius gestured toward Sirius, Peter, and James. "And I am going to assume I am right so I am going to invite you to our compartment."

"Um, well no thank you. I'll just sit here," Remus said, not liking this boy more and more with each passing second. He was conceited and arrogant.

Lucius narrowed his eyes and stalked out followed by Goyle and Crabbe.

"Who was that?" Remus said after he was sure they were out of earshot.

"Lucius Malfoy. Probably one of the snootiest purebloods you will ever meet," James said as he shut the compartment door.

"Oh," Remus said as he looked out of the window and at the scenery. When Remus had first gotten on the train it was bright and sunny, but now it was getting darker and darker as they kept moving. Right now they were passing farms with grazing cows, sheep, and horses.

"So have you guys known each other long?" Remus asked as he looked back the boys.

"Almost forever. I first met James in Diagon Alley and we became fast friends. I sort of live with him now." Sirius laughed, giving now further explanation about his living arrangements.

"How do you know Malfoy?"

"We met him in Diagon Alley also, well actually it was Sirius," James said as Sirius laughed. "And well he hated him from the start so we played a trick on him,"

"They hid a Dungbomb in his bags," Peter said, laughing. Remus laughed a little while they laughed harder.

"Guess what I saw this summer?" James said excitably, changing the subject.

"What?" Remus, Peter, and Sirius all asked together.

"A werewolf," James said proudly.

"A werewolf?" Remus said nervously.

"Yeah right, James. I bet you just saw a regular wolf," Sirius said in disbelief.

"And how would you know?" James challenged.

"Because werewolves don't live in London you dope," Sirius retorted back. Remus stared between them, getting nervous. How would they know if werewolves lived in London or not? He knew for a fact that at least one did. And that one just so happened to be sitting in front of all three of them.

They were saved from further argument because right then the witch with the snack cart came rolling their way.

"Anything from the cart my dears?" the plump lady asked. Remus looked at the cart and at the assortment of foods.

"We'll have four of everything please," James said as he held up some gold gallons. Remus was about to get out some gold too when James said, "It's on the house," with a laugh. Remus muttered thanks and took the food that was handed to him. He sat back down and ate in silence, along with the other boys. He looked at the food and picked up a chocolate frog.

The scenery had now changed from farms to hills and mountains in the distance.

"So what year are you guys going into?" Remus asked as he finished a Caldron Cake.

"First year here, I wonder what we have to do to find out what house we're in," Sirius said.

"I hope it's not too scary," Peter said, obviously scared.

"Don't worry Peter, I don't think they'll make us fight a monster or anything," Sirius laughed, trying to comfort him, though it just made him more scared.

"What year are you going into?" James asked Remus.

"Same, when I got the letter I was really surprised, because well…never mind," Remus said, starting to blush.

"Why? Where you born of muggle parents? Cause you can still get in if you show magical talent or whatever it's called." Sirius asked.

"No, I'm a pureblood," Remus said, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Then did your parents think you were a Squib?" Peter squeaked.

"No, I showed many signs of being a wizard," Remus said again, hoping it would stop soon.

"Then why would you doubt coming to school here?" James asked, slightly annoyed that he wasn't explaining anything.

Remus was saved the trouble of answering because right then a girl walked in. She had a golden badge pinned on her robes with the letter P.

"Boys, you should get your robes on now," the girl instructed. "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in about fifteen minutes." She added as she walked out of the compartment, closing the door.

James climbed on the seat and opened his trunk, grabbing his black robe. Sirius and Peter did the same, though Peter needed a little help. Remus also got up on the seat and rummaged through his trunk. He moved spell books quills, inkbottles, pieces of parchments, and his wand and finally found his black robe.

"We're here!" Sirius said in a singsong voice as Remus felt the train coast to a stop. He looked out of the window and saw a train station filled with students climbing out of the train. It was dark already and lanterns were lit everywhere.

"That wasn't fifteen minutes," James muttered to Remus as they started to put their robes on. "That Perfect need a watch or something."

Remus laughed.

The boys finished putting on their robes and stepped out of the compartment and followed the stream of kids making their way out of the train.

"Firs' years this way! Firs' years! Over here!" a booming voice shouted over the crowd. Remus looked over where the voice was coming from and saw a mountain of a shadow. He looked straight up and saw the man's face. He looked liked a giant.

"Wow," was all three of them could say, except for Peter who just stared in horror. Soon it looked like all the first years were there.

"Looks like we got everyone here," the massive man said. "Now, y'all are gonna follow me and we'll be getting in some of these here boats, and we'll be going across this here lake. Y'all ready? Now only four to a boat,"

Most of the first years were shaking with coldness, some were just staring wide-eyed up at him, and then just a few weren't very scared or surprised at all, like Sirius, James, and then Lucius, Goyle, and Crabbe.

"I'm Hagrid by the way. Now get in the boats, remember, only four to a boat!" Hagrid yelled as kids scrambled to the boats.

"Hey!" Sirius called out as Hagrid started to get into boat.

"What?"

"Why do we take boats? What do all the other years take to the castle?" Sirius asked.

"All the other years take carriages to the castle. It's tradition for the first year to take boats. It gives a nice view of the school," Hagrid said. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, thanks!" Sirius said. Hagrid got into his boat.

Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter all got in the boat and managed to squeeze in. Remus wondered how they were going to get there when all the sudden the boat moved on its own. All the boats were moving now all heading across the lake, with the huge man in front by himself in a boat. Remus looked around, but couldn't see anything beyond the glow of the lights on the boats.

"I don't see no stinking school," Sirius muttered.

"I do," Peter said, as they rounded a corner.

"Wow," James said in awe.

Remus looked up to see the huge castle-like school. Towers rose above the walls with pointed tops. Lights from the windows gleamed brightly in the darkness.

The boats stopped and everyone climbed out and stepped onto the land. Hagrid got out and walked off. They seemed to be standing in some sort of dungeon.

"What do we do?" a girl asked, shivering.

Giant oak doors slammed open and a strict looking teacher came out. She didn't look old at all. Her hair was in a tight bun, not a single strand left out, which was sort of unnerving.

"Come along, come along. No need to stand out there shivering." She said, her voice even sound strict. She turned around and started to walk up stairs, the children followed.

"I am Professor McGonagall," she said as she led them up stairs and then stopped in front of another pair of oak doors. "You will walk through and stand facing the head table in a line. There are four houses in which one of them you are sorted into. You will try on the Sorting Hat and whichever house it shouts out, that is the house you will belong to. The children in the house you are sorted into will be your family for the next seven year whenever you are here, so be nice to them. There is no way of getting out of the house." Professor McGonagall said in what seemed one breath. She was a fast talker.

Professor McGonagall opened the doors and walked inside, with the first years in tow. Remus was standing with Peter at his side, with James and Sirius behind them.

"I will call your names in order and you will come up and put the hat on," Professor McGonagall yelled so the whole Great Hall could hear. Remus gulped. He wasn't ready.


	2. Did you just call me ‘Remy’?

Chapter 2 

"Acton, Devin." Devin, who turned out to be a Gryffindor, stumbled forward and put on the hat, but Remus didn't notice.

"Agiont, Kyle." A Slytherin.

Remus was shivering more that Peter probably. What if they don't put in me in a house? He thought. Maybe it was just a mistake, he thought again; I shouldn't even be here. I know I don't belong.

"Backing, Katie," A Ravenclaw.

Remus looked around the room and noticed four long table filled with students. The Great Hall had several oak doors leading off, but all of them were closed. Remus looked up at the ceiling and was surprised at seeing what looked like the sky. It was inky black but stars shone through. Remus looked back down and looked at the floating candles which seemed to light the hall.

"Becking, Joel," Another Ravenclaw

Remus looked at the table in front of him and saw witches and wizards seated there, who were unmistakably the teachers. In the middle of the table was seated an old man who must be Professor Dumbledore, he had heard about him from his parents.

"Black, Sirius." Sirius went up to the hat and put it on, grinning. Right away it yelled Gryffindor.

"Calving, Caroline." A Hufflepuff.

They might have to send me home, my mother would be very upset, Remus thought.

Remus stood there as Professor McGonagall called through the long list of soon to be first year kids.

"Lupin, Remus."

Remus stood there, conscience that almost every eye was on him, or at least at the line of kids around him. Remus shakily walked up to the stool and Professor McGonagall lifted the hat off the stool. Remus sat down and Professor McGonagall put in on his head. It fell beneath his eyes.

_"Well, well, well. Remus Lupin, a werewolf and a wizard,"_ a little voice said in his head. Remus froze. It knew he was a werewolf. _"Boy, I know much, much more about you than you think. I can read your thoughts. Now let's see. You're scared, but brave. You've grown brave over the years from your pain and torment. You would also like to prove yourself worthy. Yes well, it has to be GRYFFINDOR!"_

The last bit Remus heard echoed over the entire hall. Remus was just about to ask which table he sat at when he figured it was the table with the loudest noise. He walked over and finally relaxed when he sat down across from Sirius. He sighed, smiled, and sunk down in his chair. It was over. He now only had to last seven years at Hogwarts. It didn't seem that bad.

Remus looked up at the thinning line of kids all being called to the Sorting Hat and being called a Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Soon Peter was called into Gryffindor, and then James. The Sorting ended with "Zambian, Zack" who was a Slytherin.

Remus looked expectantly at his plate as James sat by him and Peter by Sirius. Remus looked up as the Great Hall got quiet as Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Welcome again students, new and old!" He exclaimed. "Two words! Let's eat!"

The golden plates, cups, jugs, and bowls were suddenly filled with food to fill anyone's wildest dreams. Meat pies, steak and kidney stew, puddings of every flavor, vegetables, fruits, and even some substitute meats for the vegetarians.

Remus filled his plate with everything reachable, the food on the train seemed along way away.

"So I was in Diagon Alley, looking at the new broomstick, the Lightening. It's supposed to be the fasted broom yet. The Wasps all put in orders for seven of these babies. I wanted to get one, but mum wouldn't let me. We aren't suppose to have brooms our first year," James said through mouthfuls of steak and kidney pie. "But they did get me something for my birthday, I'll show you later. It's in my trunk, or, wait, they might've found it and took it out. I wasn't really supposed to bring it." He thought, digging into vanilla pudding now.

"Well let's hope that for flying lessons we don't have to use something like a Comet or something. Those are so old, my dad even has one and that just proves it's old," Sirius said, also digging into his pie.

"I hope Gryffindor can win the Quidditch Cup this year, I hear that they have lost it three times in a row," Peter said.

"Yeah, but one of the best seekers left last year so they're searching for a new seeker," James said. "That might limit our chances."

"If we win the Quidditch Cup, then we will defiantly win the House Cup," Remus said.

Eventually the golden plates cleared away when everyone was done and Professor Dumbledore stood up again.

"Just a few reminders for our new first year," he looked at all four tables and at the first years. "The Forbidden Forest is, of course, forbidden, so don't even try to go in there. Filch has just reminded me that no Dungbombs, Fanged Frisbees, Ever-Bouncing Balls, etc., etc., etc., are not allowed in the school. Classes start tomorrow and mind you be on time. Now goodnight!" Professor Dumbledore said, waving everyone off to the doors.

Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus all made their way to the throng of kids and walked through them till they heard, "Gryffindors! This way please!" shouted by a blonde head with a golden badge with the letter P on it, like the one that was on the girl on the train.

By time a small crowd in black robes was assembled behind the blond head, he turned around and moved through the stone halls. Remus looked in every direction, soaking it in. He looked at a painting of a lovely young girl, who, of course, was waving at them and moving, when a ghost suddenly flew out of the wall beside it. It looked like it had been alive during the 1800th century. It suddenly saw the kids and looked around them.

"Why it looked like we have some new first year," it said delightedly. "I am Sir Nicholas-"

"It's Nearly-Headless Nick!" someone in the crowd shouted.

"Well I prefer to be called Sir Nicholas-" Nick said, obviously mad being called that.

"How can you be nearly headless?" Remus asked curiously. Nick looked at him like he was angry. He then rolled his eyes and seized his hair and pulled. His neck swung to the side, showing the inside of his neck, only about a quarter of an inch held it together.

"Wow!" James exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Sirius said at the same time. "Can I touch it?" At this point Nearly Headless Nick exploded, not literally of course.

"Touch? No you may not touch, not if you tried anyhow!" he exclaimed then floated off through another wall.

"I think you made him mad," Peter said.

"No, really Peter, I didn't notice," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

The group continued on up stairs, through tapestries, up more stairs and finally they stopped in front of a large painting of a large woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Balderdash," the blond boy said.

The portrait opened and in walked Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James. The common room, as it turned out, was a place for kids of the Gryffindor house to relax, play, talk, do homework, and much more, after hours.

"I'm Nate Kilder by the way, your Gryffindor Perfect. So please try not to get detention or lose any house points, as it would be very lovely to win the House Cup this year," the Nate said as he started to move through the throngs of people in the common room.

Remus also started to walk through the throngs of people, James, Sirius, and Peter following. He saw two sets of stairs.

"You go up the left ones," someone whispered in his ear. Remus jumped as the rest of the boys did. He turned around to see a pretty red-haired girl standing there with beautiful green eyes. "I said you go up those," the girl pointed to the left.

"Er…" Remus stuttered.

"Why thank you lovely maiden," James said, jumping in for Remus. He had a sparkle in his eye.

"James Potter," the girl muttered. James just smiled broader. She shoved James out of the way and looked at Remus. "I'm Lily Evans, by the way. I don't think we've met,"

"Remus Lupin. Do you two know each other?" Remus asked looking between James and Lily.

"Yes, we do. We went to the same school before Hogwarts, and oh how did she hate me. And now she has to put up with me for seven whole years, isn't that right Lily Evans," James said sweetly, as if enjoying this. The girl fumed, and could not think of a retort. She turned on her heels and stormed up the right staircase.

James smirked and then went up the left staircase, but not quite so loudly. Remus followed, going round and round till he thought he was going to be sick.

The dorm rooms were circular, obviously in a tower. They were a deep red color and there were five beds with hangings around them.

"She likes me," James said sitting on the bed with his trunk on it. "It is so obvious. She doesn't even try to hide it,"

"Yeah, and that's why you're the only person that thinks that," Sirius said.

The three boys continued to talk as Remus looked out the window beside his bed. He looked at the moon and realized that in a couple of nights, it would be a full moon.

"Whatcha looking at Remy?" Sirius asked, noticing that he wasn't participating in the conversation.

"Did you just call me 'Remy'?" Remus asked, his eyebrows rose.

Sirius blushed. "Sorry I just sort of think that Remus is a weird name, no offense or anything,"

"None taken,"

"So what are you looking at?"

"Just the moon," Remus replied simply. He didn't exactly feel like scaring off friends he just met.

"Yeah the moon sure looks beautiful tonight," Peter said as he moved to the window and looked at the moon.

"Full moons are better," James said. "I like to act like a werewolf when it's a full moon. You know, howl at the moon."

"A werewolf?"

"Yes Remus, a werewolf. I think werewolves are the most fascinating beasts of them all."

"But really, they are just regular humans who turn into a wolf," Remus pointed out, since he knew a lot about werewolves.

"Hmm, true I suppose, but like they are still cool," James said. "I wish I was a werewolf,"

"No you don't," Remus said quickly.

"Yeah I would," James said, looking at him. "I think it would be cool to change into something else."

"It's not," Remus said, glaring, but not at James, at the moon. "It's probably painful,"

"Remus Lupin?" All four boys looked at the door to see a burly sixth year's head in the doorway. "Madame Pomfrey needs to see you. You know the nurse."

Remus stumbled past the three boys who were staring at him and out of the doorway. He got down the stairs without a fall and out of the portrait.

"Lupin?" Madame Pomfrey, a plump woman. "Yes, well Professor Dumbledore and I were discussing over the summer how do get you out of school during a full moon. Now if you would just follow me."

Remus did so and they walked out of the school and onto the grounds. There he could see a dark, looming forest behind a great wooden hut.

"This tree will provide you protection from anyone wanting to get into the hole," Madame Pomfrey was saying. Remus turned his attention back to her and looked at a tree with no leaves on it, but long garland twigs and roots. He walked closer to inspect but Madame Pomfrey's arm held him back.

"Not to close, now. Watch," Madame Pomfrey said as she threw a great stick at the tree. The tree's branch's started to sway threatenly as if trying to hit someone of something. "There is a nob on the trunk next to a hole. I will take you out here each night then come back and get you when the full moon is over. At the end of the tunnel there is a house built for you where you will transform. All clear?"

"All clear," Remus answered.


	3. Oh my god! He has gingivitus!

Chapter 3 

"So what did the school nurse want last night?" Sirius asked curiously in the bright Monday morning light as he dished scrambled eggs on his plate.

"Oh, nothing," Remus shrugged, taking a piece of crispy bacon.

"We're not that dumb, Remus," James said putting some marmalade on his toast.

"I know perfectly well you aren't dumb," Remus said calmly, taking a bite of his bacon.

"Maybe he has a terrible disease or something," Sirius said a glint in his eyes.

"Like cancer," James said.

"Or leprosy," Sirius said back.

"Or gingivitis," Peter piped up.

"Gingivitis? That isn't a terrible disease," Sirius said, stuffing some eggs in his mouth. Peter blushed.

"Well, it's the worst disease I've ever had," Peter said.

"You pathetic, Peter," Sirius said, hitting him lightly on the head.

Remus smiled as he finished off his bacon. He listened to the disease list as it got worse and worse. He would just let their imagination run wild.

Professor McGonagall walked behind them, passing out schedules.

"We have Double Potions today with Slytherin this afternoon," Remus read from the list.

"That's going to be pure torture," James said. "Snape and Malfoy are in that house."

"I find it funny how Snape worships Malfoy. He follows him everywhere," Sirius said, taking a sip of his apple juice.

"We have Charms this morning," Remus continued.

"Ollivander said my wand was made for Charms," Sirius said happily. "So I think I'll be best at that. Thirteen inches, yew, unicorn hair."

"You'll probably be the best in the class," Peter said.

"Not unless Lily gets really sick," James joked.

As he said that Lily was walking by.

"Well excuse me if I try to be the best I can be. It's your own fault for not trying hard enough," with that she started off again. "Oh and Remus, if you ever need some help you can just ask me, you know, if you don't want to work with these dumbheads," Lily added, smiling at Remus.

"I'll keep that in mind," Remus blushed.

James continued talking like he didn't hear that. "Ollivander said my wand was made for Transfiguration. Eleven inches, pliable, powerful, and mahogany, as he said," James boasted.

"He said my wand was a pretty good defense weapon," Remus said, looking at his wand that lies on the table next to him. "Eleven and a quarter inches, oak, and dragon heart string."

"Mr. Ollivander didn't say mine was good for anything, I think he just gave me one to get it over with. It took a long time," Peter said, blushing. "Nine inches, willow, and kind of flimsy. I bet it'll break by my third year."

"Are you sure it won't break before then?" Someone behind them sneered.

They turned around and Lucius stood there with his two henchmen behind him. Remus saw a greasy haired boy standing behind them. Severus Snape, Remus thought. James stood up.

"Pretty sure, Malfoy," James said, through clenched teeth.

Lucius glanced at James then looked back at Peter. "I'd just be careful, because as you said yourself, its flimsy and it could break easily." Lucius walked off with Goyle and Crabbe. Severus followed.

"We'd better go and get our books for class," Remus said, standing up. Sirius and Peter stood up too and started to head out of the Great Hall. "Are you coming James?" Remus asked as he watched James stand there, wand in hand.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a little bit," he replied, putting his wand in his pocket. He had an odd glint in his eyes.

"OK," Remus shrugged as he walked out of the Great Hall, following Sirius and Peter. Remus walked through the halls and up the stairs, through tapestries and secret passages to get to the Gryffindor common room.

Remus walked up the stairway to the dormitories, and grabbed his brown bag filled with parchment, quills, inkbottles, and his Charms book. He walked back down and heard a great bell ring across the grounds.

"I think that means class is about to start," Sirius said from a couch. "We were waiting for James, but he hasn't come in yet. Guess we better go."

Peter, Remus, and Sirius all made their way out and through the halls. People pushed and shoved them, also trying to get to their class.

Professor Flitwick was squat little fellow; you could've called him dwarfish. He had a couple of wrinkles under his eyes, but he was very lively. He sat on a couple of thick cushions on his chair so he was able to see over the top. He was, of course, the professor of Charms.

The bell rang again and James rushed in the room just in time.

"Almost late there Potter, take a seat," Flitwick said, taking out a roll of parchment. Flitwick took roll call and then flicked his wand and notes appeared on the blackboard behind him. "Take notes please as I talk."

"What did you do James?" Sirius muttered under his breath. Remus leaned in to hear his answer.

"I'll tell you later," James said, snickering. Sirius glanced at Remus who shrugged his shoulders.

The rest of the class period they took notes about different Charm spells they would be working on for first semester. The class period dragged on with the scratching of quills and Flitwick's small voice. Just when Remus thought the bell would never ring, class was over and they all went to lunch.

"That was the most boring class ever," Sirius said putting some applesauce on his plate.

"Just wait till we are actually doing the charms," Remus said stuffing his mouth with food.

"They better be stuff we can use in the real life," Sirius said, frowning.

"You're just mad because you didn't get to show off your wand today," James said, smirking.

"Well excuse me, I thought I had a right to be mad," Sirius said, taking a bite of his chicken.

"So what did you do James, that you wouldn't tell us during Potions?" Remus asked.

"Oh, nothing really. It didn't work anyhow," James replied, taking a drink of his pumpkin juice.

"Well what did you do?" Sirius asked.

"I had just put a spell on Lucius, but I guess it was faulty or something. It was suppose to turn his hair green or something like that," James explained.

"Oh well mate, at least you tried. Some other day, maybe."

"We have potions next don't we?" Peter asked, butting in.

"Yeah," Sirius said. Peter groaned.

"Don't worry you won't be that bad," Remus said, patting him on the back.

"Yeah and maybe pigs will fly," Peter replied grimly.

"Who teaches Potions?" Remus asked.

"Professor Soos," James said.

"Professor Soos," Remus muttered to himself. "I recognize that name from somewhere but I don't know from where," he said louder to the group.

"Maybe it'll come back to you later on," Sirius said.

"Hm yeah I guess. Look, I'm going to go get my books now, see you in class," Remus said getting up.

"See ya in class," James called after him as he left the Great Hall.

Lily looked up as Remus walked by. She said goodbye to her friends Catherine, Zoë, and Brooke and got up and walked behind Remus.

"Hi Remus," Lily said when they were in the hallway.

Remus jumped. He turned around to see Lily. "Oh, hi Lily."

"Are you getting your books for Potions?" She asked in a sweet tone.

"Err…yeah, that's our next class isn't it?" Remus asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yup," Lily said, smiling. "Well let's go get our books." Lily walked by and reluctantly Remus followed. _Only because I have to get my books_, he said over and over again to himself.

Remus chose to stay a safe distance from Lily but she kept looking back at him.

"Yellow Daisy," Remus heard Lily call out as she stopped in front of the Fat Lady. She held the door open beckoning him inside.

"Ladies first," Remus said, with a nervous smile. Lily walked in and up and the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Remus sighed, walked in through the door, and then up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. He grabbed his book bag and stuck his Potion's book inside. He headed out of the door just as James, Peter, and Sirius walk in. Remus noticed that Peter was between James and Sirius. _They must be having an argument_, Remus thought, reminding himself to ask them about it later.

"You guys had better hurry up," Remus said as he passed them on the stairway.

"We will, save us a seat," Peter said yelling behind him. Remus shrugged and continued to walk down the stairs. He stopped at the foot of the stairs and poked his head out looking to see if Lily was anywhere around. He didn't see anyone so he cautiously stepped out and walked to the portrait hole. He opened the door and saw Lily standing there, books in hand. He groaned inwardly.

"Oh hi Remus. I was waiting for you," Lily said, perking up when she saw him.

"That's nice, I've got to get to class, so see you later," Remus called to her as he walked down the stone halls. He heard the soft footsteps behind him, and knew that Lily was following him. _She did have to go to class_, Remus thought.

Potions was in the dungeons so as Remus and Lily walked down there it got colder and colder. As they came to a door they saw a group of Slytherins standing by the door.

"Where's your posse?" a voice sneered from the center of the group. It was Lucius.

"And why would it matter to you?" Remus replied coolly.

"You never know when you'll need protection," Lucius said smirking.

"I perfectly well take care of myself," Remus said. "But unlike you, I don't need two bodyguards and a worshiper to feel safe at all."

Lucius narrowed his eyes, Severus looked surprised for a moment then frowned, and Goyle and Crabbe clenched their fists. Remus heard footsteps and saw James, Sirius, and Peter walking down the dungeon hallway.

"Come in, come in! Don't lollygag!" a stern voice came from the door. Remus looked up and saw Professor Soos standing in the hallway ushering people in. Remus walked in with James, Peter, and Sirius.


	4. Crickey!

**Chapter 4**

"Potions 101," Peter said quietly, but not quietly enough, as Professor Soos walked into the classroom. Professor Soos was an old looking man, but seemed to have a lot of energy, like Professor Flitwick. He had black hair that was just littered with gray hair. His dark blue eyes seemed to bore into people as he looked at each on in turn at the beginning of the class.

"Potions is about potions, brewing things to help you get better, get smarter, get fame, and even fall in love," Professor Soos started out, looking around and the kids. "You will not need your wands, as wands are no use in this class. They will not make your potion better. Your potion is as is when you brew it, so I hope you are excellent in this section of magic."

Peter looked shocked for a second, and then slowly looked at his wand, then at his Potion's book, which he had dared not to open at all.

Remus laughed a little at his expression then suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He almost doubled over in his chair, but managed to suppress the groan of pain into a slight moan. No one noticed so, as they were all intent on Professor Soos. Remus quickly and quietly took out a small piece of parchment and stole a glance at it.

"Dang-it! I forgot!" Remus said quickly, but loud enough so that the people around him glanced at him. Remus sunk down in his chair a bit then looked the paper. The parchment was an ever-changing calendar that showed when the next full moon was going to be. And tonight was a full moon.

Remus slumped in his chair, thinking about the upcoming night. Suddenly he thought of something that made him shoot right back up in his chair. What was he going to tell his friends?

"Since you seem so overly eager, why don't you tell us the answer?" Remus heard Professor Soos say. Remus looked around at the faces all staring at him. Most of the Slytherins had smirks on their faces.

"Um…what was the question again?" Remus asked timidly. The Slytherins snickered.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Professor Soos repeated.

Wolfsbane. Wolfsbane. Where had he heard that before? Remus thought and thought, but just couldn't remember. _It probably only sounds familiar because it has the word wolf in it_, Remus thought.

"I can't remember sir," Remus said truthfully.

Professor sighed and said, "Wolfsbane and monkshood is the same plant, also known as aconite." Professor Soos walked to his desk in the front of the room. _I've defiantly never heard of that before, it was just the word wolf_, Remus said to himself."Are you kids going to just sit there or take notes?" he yelled quite suddenly. The room was soon filled with the noise of the scratching of quills.

Professor Soos talked for ten more minutes, stopping every so often so the students could write what he said.

"We are going to start a potion today. Write down the ingredients on the board, get a partner and get started," Professor Soos said a moment later, waving his wand as words appeared on the board. Remus wrote down the ingredients and then felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Want to be my partner?" James asked.

"Sure," Remus said. He wasabout to ask why Sirius wasn't his partner, but decided against it at the time being.Remus and James got out a caldron and then their ingredients.

"Are you and Sirius having a fight or something?" Remus asked after a moment of silence.

"Just a friendly brawl like always," James shrugged. Of course that's all, it was always just a friendly brawl, nothing more. James and Sirius were inseperatable.

"I'll crush the snake fangs," James said, after another moment of silence, getting out his snake fangs from a small bag. Remus nodded and started to weigh dry needles. He added them in the caldron when he got the right amount. Next he stirred in the horned slugs, just as James added the powered snake fangs. They added a few other ingredients.

"Ready for the porcupine quills?" Remus asked. James held out the quills. Remus removed the caldron from the fire just as another shape pain went threw his body. His hand twitched violently as he doubled over in pain. The caldron fell to the floor spilling it contents just as Remus fell to the floor.

"Crickey!" James yelled as the potion fell to the floor and spread. Girls screamed and boys yelled as they jumped on stools to avoid the mess. Professor Soos ran, carefully avoiding the mess, over to Remus and picked him up as he cringed in pain.

"Everybody out!" Professor Soos yelled as he carried Remus out. The children didn't need to be told twice. Everybody grabbed their bags and ran out, lifting his or her robes and avoiding the potion. The kids stood outside the door as Professor Soos came out holding Remus. "You're dismissed for the day. All we need to do is clean up this mess. You'll finish the potions next week. Homework: read pages 6-18, and I want 14 inches of parchment of an essay."

People groaned as they walked down the dungeon hallways to their common room. Professor Soos laid down Remus.

"You okay, son?" he asked him and Remus stood up.

"Y-yeah, I just need to see Madame Pomfrey," Remus said, lifting his bag.

"Boys, make sure he makes to the hospital wing okay," Professor Soos said to James, Peter, and Sirius who stood there. "I've got to go find Filch," he muttered as he walked away.

When Professor Soos was out of earshot, Remus was bombarded with questions. "Are you okay?" "What happened?" "Is your stomach okay?"

"I'm fine you guys, I just want to go see Madame Pomfrey," Remus said, walking off toward hospital wing.

"Professor Soos told us to come with you," Peter said as they catched up with him.

"I'm okay you guys, I just need to see her. Go get your books and I'll be there in a minute," Remus said, trying to shake them off. He didn't succeed. They walked with him all the way to the hospital wing and didn't leave him until Madame Pomfrey ordered them away.

"Madame Pomfrey, I need to talk to you," Remus started off.

"Please leave us boys, I can take it from here," Madame Pomfrey said, shooing them away. Peter, James, and Sirius looked at him strangely as they were ushered from the doorway.

"It's a full moon tonight," Remus said, sitting on the bed.

"Yes son, I know. Have you been getting the pains?"

"Yes ma'am. I knocked over my caldron and spilt the potion all over the floor in Potions. Professor Soos had to carry me out of the classroom," Remus said, embarrassed.

"Would you feel safer if you just stayed here the rest of the day so that you don't have any more accidents? Then around supper I'll take you down to the hole and pick you up in the morning," Madame Pomfrey said, staring at him.

"Um, you might want to wait a day, it isn't exactly pretty in the morning and there are always these after shocks. I'd wait a night or something," Remus said.

"Well, how will I know what night I should come to collect you," Madame Pomfrey asked.

"How about I just come up to the school on my own the first time and then I'll tell you about how long?" Remus suggested.

"Do you promise you won't get caught?" Madame Pomfrey said, eyeing him.

"Promise."

"Okay then, just lay here right now, and in a little bit I'll bring you a little bit to eat," Madame Pomfrey said as she walked away.

Remus slung his bag next to the bed and looked around. The hospital wing was white with metal wire beds. There were several beds with curtains in-between them all for privacy. He sighed and lay back on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Are you sick dear?"

Remus stretched his neck back at the wall behind him and saw a painting of a young looking nun looking down at him. He sat up and flipped around.

"No, not really sick. I mean I guess you could call it an illness or whatever, but I've had it for a long time," Remus replied to the nun painting.

"Well this is a hospital wing. If you aren't sick then why are you in here?" the nun asked curiously.

"Just because," Remus said laying back down.

"I just wanted to know," the nun asked, sitting back down in the chair in her painting and picked up the Bible from the table and continued reading.

"Well maybe I don't want to tell you," Remus muttered under his breath, crossing his arms.

The rest of the day was boring. It was only a couple of hours or so, but it seemed to stretch on forever. His pain attacks became more and more frequent as the hours wore on. Finally Madame Pomfrey brought him some food and then they went down the grounds to the Whomping Willow. Madame Pomfrey poked a knob on the trunk with a long stick and the branches immediately became still.

"Go through the hole and keep going till you come to an opening. That is the inside of the house. They windows and the doors are boarded. You are not to leave the house! Do you understand? You are not to leave!" Madame Pomfrey said sternly. Remus nodded. "Ok, now go on before the branches start moving again. Just push the knob to get out." Remus nodded again and ran to the hole and climbed in. The last thing he saw was the branches creaking into movement again and Madame Pomfrey walking off.


	5. Shh!

**Chapter 5**

Remus crawled through the grimy hole. Well ok, not crawling exactly, more of walking crouched. His hands started to get muddy and sweaty and he had to repeatedly wipe his hands on his pants. It was a long walk and he thought it would never end. Remus hit his head a fair few times on the low ceiling and he cursed in pain while rubbing his head. Finally, just when he thought he would die in the tunnel from dehydration, he saw an opening above him he started to go up hill. He hurried to the opening.

Remus crawled through the opening and stood up straight, wiping his hands on his pants and looking around. He was standing in what seemed the living room. There was a coffee table, two armchairs and a couch. He saw stairs leading up. Remus went to one of the boarded up windows and looked through. Through it he saw what must be the little wizarding town of Hogsmeade. Next, he went upstairs and saw a couple doors leading off to somewhere. In the first one was a bedroom with a four-post bed and a small table. The next room was a second bedroom, and then a restroom. He looked out the windows again and saw that the sun had set at that the moon was rising slowly.

Remus' heart quickened like every time he saw a full moon. He went downstairs and started to pace around the living room.

The moon didn't touch him and yet he would still always turn into a werewolf. He had already tried running from the moon, hiding from the moon, and just sleeping before the moon came out. It never worked. Every month he still went through the same torture and pain of transforming.

Remus saw a sliver of moon out of the window and he sat down on the floor. Quite suddenly his screams pierced the nights. Women and men woke up in their sleep or looked up from reading the Daily Prophet. Children sat up, listening to the horrifying sound and called for their mommies. Mother's would hold their children close to their breasts as if in fear that a creature was walking up their pathway.

Suddenly Remus felt his nose lengthening, his hands and feet forming into paws, his nails becoming sharper and longer. His body began to get hairy all over, his robes ripped as his body became bigger. And still his screams rattled the air, except now they were turning into growls and howls.

And then it stopped. The people of Hogsmeade all sat there breathing hard as there was silence once again, and the same question was all going through their minds. What was that?

Remus growled, his teeth now sharper and more deadly needed something to gnaw on, something to bite, to tear, and to rip. His wolf eyes were sharper in the dark and he spotted the armchair closest to him. He lunged at it as if it were a deadly enemy. He gnawed on its legs, tore its cushion, and then howled into the night. The people were scared once more.

James lay awake in his bed, staring through the hanging of his bed at wear Remus' bed lay. He sat up a little farther and peered through the maroon hangings at Remus' bed just to make sure Remus wasn't laying still. But no. It was bare with the hangings lying there limply.

"Go to sleep James," a voice mumbled through a pillow to the right of him.

"I can't, Sirius. I'm worried about Remus. Was he really that sick or something?" James said, pulling his hanging so he got a clear view of Sirius, whose head was almost fully covered with either a blanket or a pillow. He moved so at least one eye showed.

"He probably just wanted to stay there just to be safe. He's a worrywart. I mean he does his homework," Sirius mumbled again. They didn't even bother to be quiet. Both Peter and their other roommate, Ronny, were sound sleepers. Almost nothing could wake them.

James laughed. He couldn't help it. Remus was a worrywart and he actually does do his homework. James and Sirius just copied and, well, Peter tried to do his homework but failed so he just ended up copying to.

"If you guys don't shut up, I swear I'll force you too," came another mumbled voice. It was coming from the opposite end of the room.

"Sorry Ronny, we'll be quieter," James said, realizing now how loud they must have been talking.

"You better," Ronny's muffled voice came again. Presently his snores filled the room again.

"Why don't you go check on him if you're so worried?" Sirius whispered to James.

"Because," James started to say, then it slowly dawned on him. "I can. I can use my Invisibility Cloak."

"Yeah, you can. Now go pay a visit to Remy and then sleep!" Sirius said, pulling the covering.

"You mean you, Sirius Black, are going to miss a chance to sneak out past lights out?" James said, smirking. The hangings were pulled back.

"Of course not," Sirius said. They scrambled out of bed and then quietly slipped on their robes and slippers. James opened his trunk and pulled out the Invisibility Cloak. It was slivery and silky in his hands. James wrapped it around the both of them and then creaked out. They went out the door and down the stairs and through the common room where only embers burned in the fireplace.

"Ow! Watch it! You stepped on my toe!" Sirius complained, a little too loudly.

"Sorry, but keep it down, I don't want this taken away before I've barely used it," James said, shushing Sirius up.

"Sorry," Sirius said in a whisper barely audible.

The duo crept out of the common room where the Fat Lady was too asleep to notice. Down the halls they tiptoed, meeting no teachers but a cat.

"Mrs. Noris," Sirius whispered to James, looking at the cat as they walked by.

"Shh!"

They finally reached the infirmity where Madame Pomfrey was silently giving a remedy to a patient in pain there. There were only two. James and Sirius crept around her and looked at the first patient. It wasn't him. They went past the second curtain and looked at the second patient. He wasn't Remus either.

James looked quizzically at the sleeping boy there. He had warts all over his skin, but James didn't notice.

Where's Remus? James mouthed to Sirius.

Sirius shrugged and they slowly made their way out of the infirmity and down the halls to their common room.

"You didn't see any other patients did you?" James asked Sirius when the pulled off the cloak in the common room.

"Nope, only those two," Sirius replied to the question. "Those guys must have it hard if they had to stay the night."

"Well Remus must have had it rough too, maybe he had to go to St. Mungos," James said, getting a little worried.

"Nah, maybe he was just in the bathroom or something. He's fine, James," Sirius said, starting to walk up the stairs. He yawned. "We should get some sleep now." James followed Sirius up the stairs where he put his cloak back in his trunk and then lay awake thinking.

Remus gnawed on the wooden foot of the coffee table. Soon it was almost nothing but a twig. Remus crawled around the house and then started loping. Too much energy, he had too much energy. He skidded to stop as he saw himself looking at himself. It was a mirror, but of course his wolf instinct didn't know this.

Remus growled, baring his teeth. He scratched at the mirror and then jumped back, as it did nothing but make a horrible, high pitched sound. He kept backing up until he hit the couch. He turned around and scratched that. Fluff was flying everywhere as his claws flew. Remus stopped and then howled again. Loud and terrible, it was. It was worst yet. He was in pain again.


	6. I bet I'll finish my essay before you

**Chapter 6**

Remus lay on the floor of the house curled into a ball. It was still dark out but the moon had gone down. Pinks, yellows, and oranges were starting to sprout in the sky. Every few minutes, blood would drip off his arm and face and onto the floor. A breeze wafted in through the closed shutters. Remus shivered in his naked body. His clothes had been torn in the transformation. He got up slowly and walked up the stairs toward the bedroom. He opened the drawers and found a fresh pair of undergarments, pants, and a shirt that would last him until his trip up to the castle.

On his way back out of the room he caught a glance of himself in the scratched mirror. His hair was messy with specks of blood in it, his face had a couple of scratches on it, and his arm was almost completely torn up. It was amazing he was still alive after the loss of blood he must have lost. He started to swoon at the sight of his arm.

Remus dizzily walked to the bathroom and shed his clothes. He got in the bathtub and ran the water. Steaming water poured out of the facet but he seemed not to notice. In a couple of minutes, the water was red with blood. He let the water drain out and then poured more water in. His arm was bleeding profusely and when he let his arm in the water he felt the pain.

"Ah!" he screamed loud and clear as the water surrounded the bleeding cuts. Remus bit his lip as he slowly dipped his arm in and out of the water. The pain subsided slowly and he got out of the now red water. He found a towel, dried off, and clothed himself once more. Remus took some bandages from the drawer and started the long process of wrapping his arm.

Next Remus washed his face with a washcloth and screwed his face up in pain as the water hit the cuts. His face was not as bad and was not bleeding so he just put some medicine on it and would let Madame Pomfrey deal with it when he got back.

By time Remus was done in the bathroom, it was around noontime. He walked down stairs and into the kitchen to find little food. There was an apple, bread, peanut butter, and then a couple of Honeydukes Chocolate bars. He took the apple and ate it. Repeatedly during the day he had to change his bandage on his arm.

Late afternoon Remus decided it was time to head back. His arm was as good as it was going to get without real medicine and his face was started hurt. Remus climbed into the hole and started on his way back toward Hogwarts.

Sirius leaned against his hand and stared at the black curls that was facing him. He sighed and grinned.

"Mr. Black. Mr. Black. Mr. Black, would you please pay attention!" Professor McGonagall snapped at Sirius as he pulled out of his daze.

"What was the question, professor?" Sirius said as everyone stared at him. The girl in front of him turned around and stared at him with her dazzling gray eyes. A grin played on her lips and he returned it with another smile.

"Mr. Black, if you don't stop staring at Ms. Carson then I'm afraid I'll have to move you," McGonagall threatened.

"Sorry professor, I'll try and pay attention now," Sirius said, still looking at the girl. McGonagall opened her mouth but at that moment the bell rang and people scrambled up to get out of class.

"Two feet of parchment on the dangers of transforming is the result of Mr. Black's failed attention during my class."

People groaned and Sirius banged his head on the desk.

"Were you really staring me?"

Sirius looked up and saw the girl in front of him now standing in front of him looking at him. She was a very petite girl with a thin face, small figure, and she was also short. Sirius stood up and saw how tall she actually was. She only came up to his shoulder.

"Well, it's kind of hard not to," Sirius smiled as they walked out of the classroom together.

"I'm Brooke Carson," she said, smiling.

"I'm Sirius Black," Sirius said, showing her a row of white, straight teeth.

"That was really sweet of you to say," Brooke said.

"Yeah, well, I only speak the truth. You are really beautiful," Sirius said as they walked down the halls. Brooke smiled again.

"Sirius! Remus is back!" James said as he came up toward the two of them.

"He is? Where is he?" Sirius said. "Remus is our friend, he got really sick and we haven't seen him," he explained to Brooke.

"Oh my! I hope he's ok," Brooke said. "I've better go. I'm meeting Lily by the lake."

"Lily Evans?" James asked, getting off the subject.

"I think she's the only Lily," Brooke said, backing up toward the direction of the Gryffindor common room. "Bye James, bye Sirius." Brooke flashed Sirius a smile and then turned around and walked toward the common room.

"Come on Sirius, let's go. He's in the hospital wing," James said, pulling Sirius' gaze away from Brooke.

"I'm coming," Sirius said. "Where's Peter?"

"I don't know, I've been looking all over for him. I've searched the bathroom, the common room, the dorms; he's no where," James shrugged as they walked toward the hospital wing.

"Have you checked the library?" Sirius asked, and then suddenly burst out laughing.

"That was funny Sirius, I mean, Peter, in the library. Maybe in a million year," James said, laughing with Sirius. They reached the hospital wing still laughing. They opened the door to find Remus sitting on a bed with his shirt off. His arm had been rebandaged and he had a bandage on the worst spot on his face. His chest also had a few scratches but not a whole lot.

"Remus, what happened?" Sirius said, walking over to him.

"Oh, I, um, just had a little run-in with the willow tree out on the grounds, no big deal," Remus said, offhandedly.

"That tree on the ground that hits every moving thing? I think we should call it the Whomping Willow or something," James said looking at Remus' arm. He wasn't sure if a tree gave a cut that needed that many bandages around it.

"The Whomping Willow, I like that name," Sirius said, acting like he was in deep thought. Remus laughed.

"Where were you last night though? We didn't see you in the dorms nor in the hospital," James asked, getting to what he really wanted to ask.

"Oh, um," Remus cleared his throat as he thought of an excuse. "I, um, my mum was, um, she was sick, terribly sick and my dad, he needed me," Remus finished lamely. James and Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Your mum was sick?" Sirius said. "Send her our regards," Sirius shrugged, thought still a little uncertain.

"I'll do that," Remus said, biting his tongue from sighing in relief.

"Let's get your shirt and get out of here, you need to get your homework. Sirius got a big essay in Transfiguration," James said, glaring at Sirius. Remus laughed again.

"It wasn't my fault," Sirius said defensively.

"Oh yeah, so you just happened to be staring at Brooke with drool coming out of your mouth," James said, rolling his eyes.

"There was drool?" Sirius asked with wide eyes.

"I'll just have Madame Pomfrey heal these cuts, and I'll catch up with you in the common room. There's no need to wait," Remus said, waving them off.

"Ok, ok, ok, we'll leave you alone, but this time come back to the common room," Sirius said.

James and Sirius finally left and Remus sat back down on the bed.

"Madame Pomfrey! Can you mend me now?" Remus said, calling to the nurse. The nurse came bustling in and started to mend the cuts on his chest and his face and the smaller ones on his arm.

"I'm afraid I can't mend this one right here," she said, pointing toward two punctures in the skin. "They go down too deep and there it's a bite, not a normal cut. You've got some sharp teeth there," Madame Pomfrey laughed. "Now go on, and just keep it bandaged."

"Thanks," Remus said as he walked out. He walked to the common room and saw Sirius, James, and Peter all tackling the Transfiguration. Well, Sirius wasn't exactly working; he was doing more staring than writing.

"Remus, over here!" Sirius said, catching sight of Remus at the door as he looked up at Brooke for the umpteenth time. Remus walked over and sat down on the couch.

"Sirius, you have nothing done," Remus stated as he looked at the piece of parchment where the essay was supposed to be.

"Figures that would the first thing you notice," Sirius, grumbled while he wrote The Dangers of Transforming at the top and then underlining it. Remus smiled and then went up to the dorms and got his books, ink, parchment, and a quill. He went down stairs and saw that Sirius now had on his paper 'The dangers are' and then it stopped. He was staring at Brooke again.

"Sirius, I bet I'll finish my essay before you and I wasn't even in class today," Remus said, sitting down and dipping his quill in the ink. Sirius narrowed his eyes, and then a smirk played on his lips.

"You're on Remus," Sirius said, dipping his quill in the ink and started writing. Well, it was one way to get him to work, Remus thought as he flipped through his Transfiguration book. At every 'Danger: Side affects consist of…' Remus started to write.

In less than twenty minutes, Remus pulled out of his writing daze with a start.

"Ha! I'm done Remus. I finished before you!" Sirius yelled, pushing the parchment away. The people remaining in the common room turned around and stared at Sirius.

"Um, Sirius, I think Remus finished awhile ago," Peter said, looking over at Remus' parchment. He had started on his Charm's essay ten minutes ago.

"Are you serious?" Sirius said, taking Remus' essay.

"Sorry, Sirius. I write fast," Remus said, taking back his essay and started writing again.

"That is not fair," Sirius complained as he leaned back in the chair.

"Sirius, if you're having trouble in any of the subject, you know, I can always tutor you. That way, maybe one day you can beat Remus in an essay," Brooke said, walking up smiling. Sirius immediately grinned and sat up. "I'm Brooke Carson, by the way. You must be Remus, glad to meet you," Brooke said, looking at Remus.

"That would be great Brooke; I've never really been that too great at all this essay stuff. I can do the magic, it's just the writing that gets to me," Sirius said, laughing.

"How could a Mudblood like you tutor Sirius?" Peter said quietly, but his voice was heard loud and clear. The whole common room went quite. Sirius stood up and towered over Peter. Brooke gasped and covered her mouth. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"What did you call her?" Sirius said through clenched teeth. His fists were clenched up tight at his sides. Peter scrunched down in the chair, wondering how he could be so brave. He mumbled something.

"Peter, you are worthless person. Stand up and tell me what you said!" Sirius bellowed. The whole common room had gathered around and they were watching with wide eyes. Remus stood up and stood next to Sirius' side, staring at Peter in disgust. James was on the opposite said doing the same thing. Peter did stand up, but timidly.

"I called her a Mudblood. That's what she is," Peter said boldly, even if he didn't feel it.

"Take that back," Sirius said. Brooke had started to cry. Lily was behind her comforting her.

"No," Peter said quietly. Sirius narrowed his eyes and suddenly punched Peter square in the jaw.

"Get out of my sight," Sirius said, turning around and went over to Brooke to comfort her. James and Remus turned their back on Peter as did everyone else. Whispers erupted over the common room as Brooke cried on Sirius' shoulder and him holding her tight.


	7. A whole week, this is a record for me

**Chapter 7**

The next couple of days Sirius and Brooke were almost inseparable. The incident in the common room greatly affected Brooke and Sirius was always there to hold her. After a week, Brooke was hanging out with her friends more and so it was just James, Remus, and Sirius. Peter was an outcast now and no one would take to him, not even people from other houses. Calling someone for another house was one thing, but from your own house? That was unacceptable.

"So how's your mum doing, Remus?" Sirius asked one day as they sat against a tree facing the lake during one of their free periods.

"My mum?" Remus asked, confused.

"Yeah, your mum. You said she was sick last week; that's why you were gone," James said, staring at Remus.

A light of realization showed on Remus' face suddenly. "Oh! My mum! She's doing a lot better, at least that's what my dad said," Remus said, looking back out at the lake where the giant squid was floating atop water.

"Man Remus, how could you forget about your mum?" Sirius asked, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"I don't know, I guess the whole thing with Brooke just sort of filled my mind," Remus replied.

"Brooke's really sweet," Sirius said, his eye's getting all misty.

"Why, Remus, why did you have to mention Brooke?" James asked, shaking his head in his hands. Remus laughed.

"Man, a whole week. This is a record for me," Sirius said to no one in particular.

"You must really care about her," Remus said.

"Of course I do. She's cute, she's sweet, and she's funny. There is nothing wrong with her," Sirius said. The bell rang for the end of the classes.

"We better get going to Dark Arts class," Remus said, grabbing his bag beside him and standing up.

"Oh yes, we wouldn't want to anger Professor Miclacle," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. Professor Miclacle was the Defense of the Dark Arts teacher and he sometimes got angered easily. Sirius was usually the one making him mad on those certain days. He was a great teacher, but had a really bad temper some times.

Remus, Sirius, and James laughed all the way up the castle. Once in the castle, students bustled around them.

"Lupin! Hey Lupin!" a voice snarled behind them. The trio turned around to find Lucius and his friends standing behind him. "Lupin, we missed you so much in Potions the other day, what happened? Did the sight of a bat eyes or frog livers make you sick?" All the Slytherins that were present started to snicker.

"No, Malfoy, it wasn't that. It was just the sight of your disgusting face," Remus yelled back. All the Gryffindors laughed openly at that insult. Lucius glared at him. Remus, James, and Sirius turned around and started walking back to class.

"By the way, Black, I was meaning to ask, how's your Mudblood girlfriend doing?" Lucius asked behind their backs. Everyone gasped while the Slytherins snickered again.

Sirius froze in his tracks, his fists already in a ball. He turned toward Lucius slowly. He said through clenched teeth, "Don't you dare call Brooke that, you filthy scum of the earth." At the last word he rushed toward Malfoy and started to hit him. Soon they were rolling on the floor. Remus and James looked at each other for a moment and then took off their bags and joined in. Soon Sirius, James, Remus, Lucius, Goyle, and Crabbe were all rolling on the floor.

"Stop!" commanded a loud voice. Everyone stopped. James was standing over Goyle with his hands on his neck (it was quite amazing how he figured out how to do that), Remus was being held up by the robes by Crabbe while sporting a bloody nose and a black eye, and Sirius and Lucius were still swapping fists on the floor. Professor Miclacle, who standing at the doorway, rushed over and grabbed both Lucius and Sirius by their robes. Sirius was sporting a bloody lip and nose and Lucius a black eye. He was couching badly as it seemed Sirius had tried to choke him.

"Now who would like to explain what happened here?" Miclacle asked, looking at Sirius and Lucius.

"Professor, Malfoy called Brooke a Mudblood-" Remus said, being cut off by a Slytherin.

"He did not, Lucius didn't say a word, and Black just suddenly attacked him. He's mad-" the Slytherin said.

"He did not! You're lying!" James yelled at the Slytherin.

"Shut up!" Miclacle yelled as turmoil broke out again. "You six, to the hospital wing with you and the rest of you to class; you are already late."

Remus coughed as Crabbe let him go. This was not a good way to start off a day. James helped him up along with Sirius and the three of them headed off toward the hospital wing.

"Thought you're pretty smart to pick a fight with me, huh Black?" Lucius said behind him. He was being halfway supported by Goyle.

"Just ignore him, Sirius," Remus said. "Just ignore him." Sirius did that, but he was fuming at the mouth. They reached the hospital wing just in time; Sirius felt like he was going to burst.

"Remus! You again! What happened here?" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed when she saw the group walked in. She sighed when she realized it was a fight. "Sit down all of you while I get my medicines and wand." Madame Pomfrey walked away muttering under her breath. The Slytherins all sat down at the nearest bed. Remus, James, and Remus went to the far end and sat down.

"That was awesome James, getting Goyle on the floor," Remus mumbled through his now swollen lip.

"All I did was hit him with a spell," James shrugged. "He tripped and I got on top of him and put my hands around his neck. Then Miclacle came and stopped us all."

"Crabbe had me by the neck the second it started. He started to punch my face then," Remus said, blushing slightly. He put his fingers to his lips. "Bloody hell this lip hurts!"

"What spell did you use on Goyle?" Sirius asked. All the while he was glaring at Lucius. James had no time to answer as they heard a gruff yelp from the other end of the room. They all turned as they saw Goyle clutching his face. Through the slits, Remus saw red boils bursting and reappearing over and over again. James, Remus, and Sirius all laughed out loud at Goyle's expense.

Madame Pomfrey happened to walk in on that moment and yelled at the sight of Goyle's face. It gave her quite a surprise.

"Mr. Goyle, what happened here?" Madame Pomfrey asked, getting over the shock of his face. She flicked her wand and a bottle of blue ointment and a swab appeared on the table. She put the ointment on the swab and started to dab it on his face.

Remus, James, and Sirius recovered over their fit of laughs by time Madame Pomfrey had reached them.

"You three should be happy you have nothing more than scratches and bruises. Otherwise this would be a bit more painful." Madame Pomfrey said, tapping the bleeding lips, the black eyes, and in Sirius's case, an almost dislocated jaw. "Mr. Lupin stay here for a minute, I want to ask you something," Madame Pomfrey called as the trio was almost to the door. "You two can go ahead. Mr. Lupin will only be a moment." Madam Pomfrey waited until the door was shut to talk to Remus. "How's your arm Remus, dear?"

Remus lifted his sleeve where he had bitten himself. The two deep punctures were almost fully healed. "Much better, ma'am," Remus said.

"Ok then, you may go join her friends now," Madame Pomfrey said, shooing him off. Remus hurried out of the room, hoping to catch Sirius and James. Instead he ran smack-dab into Lily, making her drop all her books.

"Remus! Could you watch were you're going?" Lily exclaimed as she bent down to pick up her books.

"Sorry Lily, I was in a hurry and I wasn't watching were I was going," Remus said, bending down to help her. There were about five books there, all quite heavy. "Wow Lily, are you sure you're able to carry these?"

"Yes, Remus I am sure. They aren't that heavy. Hand them over please I want to get started reading on these," Lily said. Remus placed the three books he had in her arms one by one, glancing at the titles. The last book he took a double glance. _'Wolves and Werewolves: How to Tell the Difference'_

"What's this?" Remus asked, holding up the book for Lily to see. Her eyes widened slightly though not enough for Remus to see.

"Oh that! I just picked that up to do a bit of light reading. It seemed mildly interesting so I picked that up. I'll take that now," Lily said reaching for the book and trying to hold the other four books at the same time. Remus handed over the book reluctantly. Lily walked off toward the lake. _Why would Lily have a book about werewolves?_ Remus asked+ himself nervously.

Remus was still wondering about Lily when he reached the common room. He stared at the portrait of the fat lady as she stared back at him.

"Well? Are you going to give me the password or not?" the Fat Lady said grumpily.

"Er," Remus said, searching his brain for the password. "First Born?" Remus tried, he knew it wasn't right, that was the last password.

"If you don't know the password, then I suggest you go," the Fat Lady said testily. Just then the portrait swung open and James head popped out.

"There you are, I thought I heard something," James said as he pulled Remus in. "They just changed the password." Remus allowed himself to be dragged into the common room. "So what did Pomfrey want?"

"Nothing really," Remus said as the both sat down next to Sirius who currently had his arms tightly around her shoulder. She was resting her head on his shoulder, half-asleep.

"She had a long night studying," Sirius explained for Brooke.

"Sounds like Remus," James joked. It was true. Last night he had been studying for a test in History of Magic, the most boring class, despite still getting over his sleepiness. "I was up half the night trying to ignore his light."

"Sorry, but I had to catch up," Remus said sheepishly. "I was gone for a day you know."

"Oh my, a whole day. I probably wouldn't be worried if it was a week," James laughed.

"I wouldn't be worried if it was a month," Sirius said, laughing.

"Sirius, you should be worried about your schoolwork. We want you to do good in the future," Brooke said with her eyes still closed.

"Yup, Sirius, we would all be devastated if you ended up being an owl droppings cleaner," James said, laughing. Sirius glared at James then started to laugh along with him.

"Remus! What happened to your arm?" Brooke cried out suddenly. Her head was raised off Sirius' shoulder and staring at Remus' arm in shock. Remus looked down to see that his sleeve had been pushed up his arm, revealing his two teeth bites.

"Nothing," Remus said hurriedly, covering the bites with his robe sleeve.

"What were those?" Sirius said, taking Remus' arm and pushing the sleeve up revealing the bites.

"Nothing," Remus said again.

"I'm beginning to think that that is your favorite word," James said, look at the bites.

"Well it really is nothing. It's really not that big of a deal," Remus said, pulling his arm from Sirius' grip

Sirius, James, and Brooke looked at him strangely for a moment. Brooke was the first to talk.

"I'm going to go now, Sirius. I need to get my books for the next class," Brooke said as she sat up. She kissed Sirius and the cheek and went off up the stairs to her dorm room.

"Um, yeah I better be off too. I need to get my books to," Remus said as he got up off the couch. Sirius and James watched him leave without saying anything. Remus hurried up the stairs and into the room. He went to his bed and saw that his book bag and books were there. They had left them in the hallway after the fight.

He grabbed a book from his trunk and then sat on it. That had just been too close.

"If they see another bite like this, they'll get really suspicious. I have to be more careful," Remus said as he looked at his arm again.


	8. I can’t tell them

**Chapter 8**

After only a month of being at Hogwarts, Remus was already feeling at home. His friends were the best there was and he figured out that maybe a girl or two actually paid attention to him, not counting Lily though. She had suddenly lost interest in him after what seemed only a few days. Well not really interest. She always seemed to be watching him closely, as if studying him. Every time Remus caught her, she's turn away blushing, and then go right back to studying him when he turned.

Now the situation with Lily was confusing, but he pushed it into the back of his mind and thought no more of it.

"Boo!"

Remus jumped about a foot in the air as the shout came in close to his ear.

"James!" Remus said as he looked at the ink blot on his parchment. James sat down next to him, resting his elbows on the table. "What did you do that for?"

"It's almost Halloween!" James said excitedly.

"In a week and a half!" Remus said, _and only a couple days till the full moon_,he then thought.Remus rubbed the blot, tryingto get rid of it. His rubbing only spread it farther, making it worse.

"So? Halloween is my favorite holiday," James said. "I mean there's the scary stuff, there's the Halloween Feast, and a whole bunch of stuff," he finished lamely.

"James, I thought your favorite holiday was Christmas because of the presents and days off school," Remus said.

"Well fine, since I can't have more than one favorite holiday," James said, rolling his eyes, "Halloween is my second favorite holiday. Happy?"

"Very much, thank you," Remus said grinning as he began to work on his Charm's essay.

"Is that due tomorrow?" James asked.

"Yes," Remus replied.

"Does it have to be a foot and half long?"

"Yes."

"Does it have to be about the Levitating Spell?"

"Yes."

"Can we borrow yours when you're done with it?"

"Yes." Remus said in monotone. He suddenly realized what James had asked. "Wait! No, wait." But it was already too late. James was bounding up the stairs to tell Sirius. Remus had fallen for it again.

"Why do they keep doing that to me? Why don't they just do their own homework like everyone else?" Remus mumbled as he began to work on his essay again. Just a few more inches were all he needed.

"Remus! You better get up here fast!" Sirius' voice rang through the common room. The quiet room grew quiet and stared at Remus. Remus rolled his eyes, but blushed at all the people's stares.

"What did they do this time?" Remus sighed, setting down his quill and standing up. Remus smiled as he thought of all the things that James and Sirius could've done. Charming the furniture so it levitates, making the furniture disappear, or just create utter chaos were some of the things that popped into Remus' head.

His smiled disappeared though, when he walked into the dorm room. Ronny was on the ground holding his stomach while belching slugs. The floor was already a mess. Sirius and James were both seated on a bed with bemused looks on their faces

"Sirius! James! What did you do?" Remus asked, trying to suppress a smile and rushing toward Ronny but then backing up when he threw up another handful of slugs.

"Well..."James started off, not really wanting to finish. "Sirius you tell him."

Sirius shot James an evil look before looking at Remus who was waiting for an explanation. "We wanted to try out this spell that I heard of over the summer and I decided to try it. Ronny just happened to be our test subject," Sirius said easily, almost laughing.

"What spell?" Remus asked.

"Um...not sure," Sirius said, pretending to think.

"Sirius!" Remus said, exasperated. "I guess we'll have to take him to Madame Pomfrey."

"No!" both Sirius and James yelled at the same time. James continued, "You see she said she'd give us detention if we did magic on another student again." James looked at his feet guiltily.

"What was the spell then?" Remus asked again.

"I really don't remember. It had some weird words and, well, I cast the spell a little bit ago," Sirius said.

"He's been like this for awhile?" Remus asked, shocked.

"Yeah and he's still puking like there's no tomorrow," James shouted. Remus couldn't help but laugh.

Remus knew he should take Ronny to the Hospital Wingbut they were his friends andhe stood with them no matter what. "Ok I guess we'll just keep him here and see what happens, but get a bucket or something because I don't want to watch him be sick all over the room."

Sirius and James look at each other and then both start to push each other.

"You get it!" James said, pushing Sirius toward the bathroom.

"No you get it!" Sirius replied, pushing James.

"You get it!"

"You get it!"

"You're the one who made him sick!"

"You're the one who told me to do that!"

"How about both of you get the bucket?" Remus said, butting in. Sirius and James both looked at him and then both went to the bathroom. He hated it. He hated being the one who always bursts their bubbles. He wished he could be the one having fun, the one who laughed at the dangerous jokes, at the weird people at their school, but he couldn't. He wasn't brought up that way and old habits stick.

Remus sighed as Sirius and James came back with a bucket laughing together. They were about to put it next to Ronny but then he threw up more slugs and they just threw it at him.

Slowly but surely the slugs resided until he just threw up one every couple of minutes. Ronny sat on the bed, glaring at Sirius, James, and Remus who were sitting opposite of him. It was a battle of the glares. Everyone was glaring at everyone; well Sirius and James weren't glaring at each other and Remus. Remus glared at James and Sirius for using the spell on Ronny and at Ronny for the few words he got out during breaks.

Presently Ronny left muttering curse aimed toward James and Sirius.

"He'll be barfing up slugs for at least a day," James said when the door closed.

"I guess Catherine won't want to kiss him now," Sirius laughed.

"Catherine?" Remus asked, searching his brain for recognition.

"Yeah, you know Catherine Wythe, don't you? Dazzling blue eyes," James said.

"Beautiful blonde hair," Sirius butted in.

"Friend to Lily Evans," James said. Oh, that Catherine Wythe, Remus thought. Remus occasionally saw Catherine in the hall with her friends Lily, Brooke, and Zoë. She was a beautiful girl; Ronny was lucky.

"Whom James loves to the very bottom of his heart," Sirius then added.

"I do not! She hates me!" James said, punching Sirius.

"That doesn't mean you don't love her!" Sirius said, moving out of reach.

_Here they go again_, Remus thought. They would have theses brawls nightly, just for fun. It was their way of proving their friendship to each other in some odd way. Remus could never quite fathom it. Remus would always watch and wait until one of them got semi-hurt and would then use the freezing spell on them.

Not this time.

Remus left the room with a sigh and went downstairs. He scanned the room and saw Ronny and Catherine sitting by each other, though Catherine was about a foot away with this disgusted look on her face. Remus suddenly heard a belching noise as Ronny threw up a slug. Catherine scooted even further away.

Remus left the common room, thoughts buzzing through his head. It was late but he didn't care. It's not like the patrol officers ever caught him. Whoever said Remus wasn't good at sneaking around?

Every night when he was feeling down he headed toward the lake. It was always very quiet and peaceful there. No one ever bothered him, at least not yet.

Remus sat down on a large boulder right next to the lake. It was unusually dark tonight, but that was just because it was first quarter in the moons' phases. Remus sighed again. I seem to be doing that a lot, Remus thought.

Two more weeks and he'd be in that house again, feeling the pain of transformation. Unconsciously his two forefingers rubbed across his two bite wounds. They were almost healed, there were only scabs now. He could pick them off if he wanted to, but then he'd have scars, and those were always hard to explain. How could you explain two puncture wounds that looked like teeth marks? A nail just happened to stab in twice in a row like that? No it'd never worked.

Remus' mind then drifted to his friends. _What if they find out that I'm a werewolf? Should I tell them before they find out from someone else? How will they take the news?_

"I can't tell them," he said to himself. _But you have to be truthful with them, that's what friends are for_, a voice inside him piped up.

"But they won't want to talk to me to anymore once they find out that I'm dangerous. That defeats the purpose of having friends" he said again to himself, arguing with his inner self. _You don't know that for sure. James and Sirius are weird, they accept anything_, his inner self said.

"But this is big news," Remus argued, running out of ideas to argue with. Why do consciences have to be right all the time? _Because that's our job_.

"I'll tell them when the time is right," Remus decided. "Which is hopefully never," he then muttered.


	9. I’m the master of pulling pranks

**A/N:** It has been _forever_ since I updated this. I'm really sorry, really I am. I found a disk that was only missing like two chapters, so I was able to get those two chapters on and then I could finally write the new chapter! This is short compared to my other chapters but I wanted to get this up since it's been _forever_. I hope you enjoy. There isn't a whole lotta action or whatever, it's kinda just a filler. Enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

James enthusiasm for Halloween was infectious. Soon everyone was popping out of tapestries, magically charming suits of armor to rattle, and just plain going up behind someone and saying 'Boo!'. It was normal after the first day to hear shrieks in the hallway between classes.

"So Remus, done any good scares lately?" Sirius asked one day as they walked outside in the brisk air toward the greenhouses for Herbology.

"You know Zoë? Lily's friend?"

"Yeah, what'd you do?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"Nothing."

"What?" Sirius exclaimed. Remus laughed.

"Well, I had created this dummy that looked like a vampire and I was going to place it in front of her when she wasn't looking, but I decided not to," Remus shrugged.

"Why not? That would've been awesome!"

"She looked sad though, really depressed. I didn't want to make it worse. Besides I still have the dummy. I'll use it on someone else." Remus shrugged.

"You better, and make sure I'm there when you scare someone," Sirius said. "James too, he'll want to see it too," he added as an afterthought.

"Yes sir!" Remus said, stopping and saluting Sirius. Sirius just laughed.

"I love your humor, Remus. It's different than James; it's just what we need after detentions," Sirius stated as he slung his arm around Remus' shoulder.

"What about me?" James' voice asked behind them.

"Just that you're a shriveled pumpkin who has no more tricks up his sleeve," Sirius said.

"No more tricks? Ha! That's what you think!" James laughed. "Just wait and see. You'll see that this shriveled pumpkin still has tricks."

"What've you got planned this time James?" Remus asked.

"Just wait and see," James said mysteriously.

"I told you he was just a shriveled pumpkin with no more tricks. He doesn't even have the heart to tell us that he doesn't have a trick planned," Sirius said, laughing. Sirius stopped, though, when he heard a high pitched scream. Everyone stopped, searching for the source of the scream. Everyone, that is, except for James.

"What did you do James?" Sirius said catching on. James only smiled.

"James Potter! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Suddenly it was clear to everyone who the source of the scream was. It was none other than Lily Evans. But where was she?

"What'd you do mate?" Remus asked, still looking for Lily.

"Can't find Lily, huh?" James said, still not revealing anything. Remus and Sirius both started to catch on. Sirius busted out laughing while Remus just smiled.

"That's hilarious! You made her invisible!" Sirius laughed between gasps.

"There's a downside, mate," Remus said.

"Downside? There is no downside," James shrugged.

"She could hit you and you wouldn't even know where she is," Remus pointed out. James just shrugged.

"It'll only last a couple more minutes. Not that big of a deal. She slaps me all the time, it's her way of showing she loves me," James said.

"Oh yeah, that's her way of showing she loves you," Sirius laughed. James only rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go to class," James sighed. "I wonder where Lily is anyways. I would've expected her to slap me by now."

"Maybe she's realized that slapping has no effect on your thick head," Sirius stated.

"And maybe Brooke's only going out with you because she feels sorry for you," James retorted. Sirius glared at James.

"And maybe Lily actually does hate you."

"And maybe half the girls don't think your sexy beast."

Both Remus and Sirius cringed, but then Sirius grinned.

"Don't ever say that again," Remus said.

"Just repeating what the opposite sex says," James shrugged.

"They think I'm a sexy beast?" Sirius asked, intrigued.

"How do you know what girls say?" Remus asked.

"Yes, and I have my ways," James said, answering both questions.

"You are a strange man, James Potter, a strange man," Remus said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but I'm still your best friend," James said, as they stepped into Greenhouse 3.

"Really? I thought you were a shriveled pumpkin," Remus said, but grinning inside.

"Ha! You can't call me a shriveled pumpkin without any tricks. I pulled the best trick yet," James laughed.

"It's only first year, James. There's still six more to go. I'll beat you yet," Sirius challenged, getting over his ego about being called a sexy beast.

"Yeah right!" James laughed. "You could never beat me! I'm the master of pulling pranks."

"I'm not sure about the master of pulling pranks, but I am sure you're the master of arrogant prats, since you're the most arrogant of course," Lily said as she walked up in front of where they where standing. Her voice was dripping with venom.

"Lily! Wow! I can see you!" James said, making to give her a hug.

"Touch me and you die!" Lily yelled, pushing James away.

"You make a person invisible and suddenly they hate you for life," James muttered to Sirius.

"Hey Sirius!" Brooke exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him to give him a hug.

"Brooke!" Sirius said, hugging her back.

"Brooke, I know you like Sirius and all, but it's still fraternizing with the enemy," Lily said.

"Oh Lily, give up. Like you said, I like Sirius and it's just Sirius," Brooke said, slipping her hand into Sirius'. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Class! Get to your pots!" Professor Sprout shouted as she walked into the greenhouse. "We'll continue to grow our Mandrakes."

Sirius, Remus, and James all went to their pots in the far corner.

"These things are really annoying," James said as he poured some white powder into a jug of water. Sirius and Remus were doing the same. "I mean, they cry when you take them out, and they cry when you try and stuff them back into the pot so that they're warm."

"Plus there's that cry of theirs," Sirius stated as he mixed the white powder and the water.

"When have you heard their cry?" Remus asked, confused.

"Well, I can only imagine what they sound like," Sirius blushed. Remus just rolled his eyes.

"Is everyone done with the food? Good, now put your earmuffs on," Professor Sprout said, putting her own earmuffs on.

Students were to feed their Mandrakes by taking them out of their pot and putting the Mandrake formula in their mouths. It wasn't an easy task.

By the end of Herbology everyone was wet with Mandrake formula, James and Sirius drenched because of their little fight.

"What do we have next?" James asked as he pulled flakes of dried formula from his hair.

"Transfiguration," Remus said.

"Yes! My favorite class!" James whooped, jumping in the air. "Just a few more classes and I'll be better than Lily."

"You wish!" Lily said as she walked up to them. "Potter, you couldn't be better than me if you had a million more classes and I was sick for every one!"

"Want to bet?" James challenged.

"No!" Lily exclaimed, realizing his trick. Lily glared at him for another minute and then walked off to join her friends.

"She defiantly likes me," James concluded as when she was out of earshot.

"And how do you figure that?" Remus said, humoring him.

"Do you see how she goes out of her way to talk to me? She abandons her friends just for me," James stated.

"She doesn't talk to you, she yells at you," Sirius pointed out.

"But she does abandon her friends to yell at him," Remus then pointed out.

"You're not helping Remus," Sirius said.

"Just stating a fact," Remus shrugged.

"Come on, you losers, we have to clean up and get to Transfiguration!" James yelled, who was already paces ahead of them.

"James, since when have you been eager to get to class?" Sirius yelled back, running to catch up with him.

"Since I found proof that Lily Evans does in fact love me, James Potter," James said.

Remus just laughed as he watched his two best friends talk and bicker in front of him. Remus stayed a few paces behind them and then pulled that small piece of parchment which told him when the next full moon was. _Tomorrow_, Remus thought as he looked at the parchment.

Tomorrow was Halloween too. How was he going to explain this to his friends? They expected him to be at the feast to pull the prank they had planned.

_This would be a perfect time to tell them you're a werewolf_, his conscience said.

"Yeah, and this would be a great time for you to shut up," Remus muttered under his breath.

"Remus! Get your butt up here!" Sirius yelled from atop a flight of stairs. Remus was at the bottom. Remus sighed as he started to climb the stairs.

"Are you a grandma or what? Faster!" James urged. Remus smiled as he quickened his pace. His smile broadened when he thought of the prefect excuse for being absent tomorrow.

"My dear gran-gran has died," Remus said to himself, smiling. Prefect.


	10. Why not just go see them personally?

**Chapter 10**

"So your grandmother died?" James asked the next day.

"Yeah, my parents want me there tonight and tomorrow. They're pretty devastated, I need to be there for them," Remus replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Tell your parents our regrets," Sirius said, inspecting the hairs that hung in front of his face.

"I will," Remus said. A silence followed his promise.

"It really stinks that you're going to be gone for Halloween," James said.

"Yeah, but you guys will be fine without me," Remus reassured them.

"Maybe we shouldn't do it, now that you're going," Sirius suggested, pushing his hair out of his face.

"No! You guys are going to do the prank. It'll be fine," Remus exclaimed. The Halloween prank consisted of Sirius' voice magnifying and reading a scary short story, James would extinguish most of the candles till only a few were lit, and Remus would change the ceiling so that it was stormy and dark. During the short story, James and Remus would create sound effects for the story.

Another silence befell the trio as Sirius once again inspected his hair; James picked at imaginary lint on him pants, and Remus staring at the ground.

"I should probably get going," Remus said after a moment of silence.

"Oh yeah, well. See you in a couple of days Remus," James said, looking up.

"The prank won't be the same without you," Sirius said, also looking up.

"You'll do fine. Bye," Remus said, walking out the door.

James and Sirius sat in silence once again.

"He didn't take anything with him," James noticed.

"I'm just sort of assuming he has clothes at his home," Sirius said sarcastically. "Come on, this is boring. Let's go wreak havoc and harass people."

James ginned. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

---

Remus walked through the halls with his hands shoved in his pockets. It was midmorning and already he had had a handful of pain attacks. The day was not going to be a good one. He was half hoping they would become less frequent when it became nearer sunset.

"Remus! I was looking for you!" Remus turned around and saw Lily jogging toward him.

"Hi Lily," Remus muttered. "Why were you looking for me?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Lily said, glancing around.

"About?" Remus asked when Lily didn't explain.

"About tonight!" Lily said excitedly.

"About the Halloween feast? I won't even be there so I can't help you with anything," Remus said.

"No! Not about the-" Lily started but then stopped when she heard him. "Where are you going?" Lily asked curiously.

"My grandmother died, I'm going home for a day or so," Remus explained.

"Your grandmother died? I'm sorry," Lily said, looking very dejected "Tell your parents I'm sorry about their lose."

"I will," Remus said, continuing his walk toward Madame Pomfrey.

After four steps, Remus felt the sensations of a pain attack coming on. Remus bent over, the pain residing in his chest.

"Remus!" Lily exclaimed behind him. She rushed over to him. "Remus, are you ok?" she asked, bending over beside him. At that moment, Remus was in the climax of his pain attack.

Lily was panicking. What to do? What to do? What to do?

Suddenly Remus' breath slowed down. It was over, for the moment. Lily let out a breath of relief.

"Are you ok Remus?" Lily asked when Remus still didn't move.

"Yeah," Remus said in a forced voice.

"Are you sure? Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey?" Lily asked as Remus slowly stood up. Beads of sweat lined his forehead.

"Um, no, I'm ok," Remus said, brushing his shirt of the wrinkles as his heart slowed down.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked again.

"Yes!" Remus exclaimed, slightly annoyed. "I have to go now." Remus once again continued his walk toward Madame Pomfrey.

Remus made it to Madame Pomfrey with no more pain attacks.

"Hello Remus. I was expecting you today. It's quite a shame that the full moon had to be on Halloween," Madame Pomfrey said when Remus walked into the door.

"Yeah, I was pretty disappointed too," Remus agreed, keeping the part about the prank to himself.

"Are you hungry, dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"No, I'm all right. I had a big breakfast," Remus lied. He had had barely anything for breakfast. He was afraid he might throw it up during a pain attack.

"Ok, well I will be back later. I have to go to St. Mungo's for some medicine. They've stop delivering for fear of it being intercepted," Madame Pomfrey explained.

"How long will you be gone?" Remus asked.

"I shouldn't be too long, but you never know with hospitals," Madame Pomfrey said, pulling on a dark purple cloak.

"Can I go to the house if you don't get back in time?" Remus asked. Madame Pomfrey looked skeptical for a moment.

"Are you sure you'll be able to hit the knob with the branch?" Madame Pomfrey asked. Remus nodded. "Fine, but go during the feast. No one will be out so you're less likely to be caught."

"Yes, ma'am." Remus nodded, though secretly he knew he would be going to the house way before that.

"Do you promise you won't go to the house before the feast starts?" Madame Pomfrey asked as an afterthought before walking out the door. In his head, Remus cursed. After a second of that, he crossed his fingers behind his back and nodded.

"If you want something to eat just summon the house elves. They'll gladly give you food," Madame Pomfrey said, and then walked out the door.

Remus laughed. Why summon the elves when you can see them personally? One of the first things the boys had investigated were the food was kept. James guessed that it would be under the Great Hall; so after several nights of searching paintings and tapestries on three different floors, they finally found the kitchen. It was full of elves that were always eager to give food.

Remus leaped off the bed, looking at his watch at the same time. One fifteen; plenty of time to get something to eat, do a little bit of homework, and still get to the house in plenty of time before dark. Remus grinned as he recited the plan in his head.

Remus walked through the halls silently, incase students were wanders the halls, wondering what Lily wanted to talk to him about. She said it was something about tonight, but what could that possibly mean? Remus pondered on this thought through two more floors. Finally, as he reached the kitchens, Remus realized why Lily wanted to talk to him. She knew that he was a werewolf! Remus tickled the pear and he mulled over this new information.

The painting swung open and Remus was greeted by hundreds of hello's.

"Mr. Remus! Twinkle and the house elves are so glad you could visit. Twinkle has missed you!" said one of the house elves as Remus entered the kitchen. "Does Mr. Remus want anything?"

"Hello Twinkle. Actually I would like some food. I didn't have any breakfast," Remus explained as he was ushered to a seat. As soon as the words left his mouth, the table before him was filled laden with butter and bread, roast beef, steamed carrots, garlic mashed potatoes, a pitcher of pumpkin juice, and a bowl of salad. After staring at the food, Remus loaded his plate with a little of everything. The house elves watched at Remus stuffed his face.

"That was delicious," Remus said after eating all he could. He took one more gulp of pumpkin juice and then pushed the food away. "Thank you so much."

"So Sir Remus want any dessert?" Twinkle asked.

"No thank you, I'm full. Besides, I really must be getting back," Remus said, standing up and walked toward the door.

"Goodbye, Mr. Remus. Please come back again!" Twinkle said, waving as Remus walked out of the kitchen and closed the painting. Remus rested against the painting, letting his food settle.

"Maybe I should've had some pumpkin pie, considering I won't have it tonight," Remus thought aloud as he started to walk back to the hospital wing.

---

"So you're really going to do it?" James asked as he and Sirius sat in the common room.

"Yes, I've made up my mind and you can't stop me," Sirius said, folding his arms.

"This is going to make Lily hate me even more," James groaned.

"Aha! You admit that Lily does in fact hate you!" Sirius exclaimed. The scattered people around the common room glanced over.

"Hey, let's get back to the topic at hand," James said. Sirius smirked. "You're going to break Brooke's heart and then Lily'll find out and she'll blame me for it all."

"Why would she blame you though? I'm the one doing the breaking of the hearts," Sirius asked.

"Because that's the way that complex mind of hers works. Whenever something goes wrong, she blames James Potter," James sighed.

"You live a rough life, mate. I'm so glad I'm not you," Sirius said sympathetically.

"Thanks. Well you might as well get this over with. I don't want to save the yelling session for tomorrow," James said, ushering Sirius away. Sirius laughed and walked over to where Brooke and Lily sat talking.

---

Remus sat on the hospital bed, finishing up his Potions essay, when he looked at the clock. Five Twenty-five. Two hours before sunset; plenty of time to get to the house. So what if Lily suspected that he was a werewolf? He delayed her thinking by convincing her about his grandma. Also, James and Sirius would be fine without him at the feast. The prank was going to be a classic, too bad he couldn't be there.

Remus hopped off the bed and gathered all his school work. Sirius and James had their prank tonight. Just because he couldn't be there didn't mean he couldn't have his own.


	11. Don’t forget my two galleons

**A/n: OMG I UPDATED! haha, i know you all love me because it took like a year to update this. sorry! i was having major writers block with this and i'm finally over it! yay! everyone shout for joy! you should because you all love me and are loyal to me and this story! oh yeah most def. **

**i'm really sorry for taking so long, i really am. its summer tho and hopefully i'll be able to get up a few chapters before school starts again. READ ON!**

**Chapter 11 **

Remus crawled through the grimy hole, trying hard not hit his head on the low ceiling. He finally made it to the house with little injury and plenty of time before the full moon.

Remus surveyed the room around him and was mildly satisfied. The furniture had been repaired and when he opened it, the fridge restocked.

Remus sat down on the slightly worn sofa and pulled his book bag on his lap. He opened the flap and grinned, fingering the little wrapped candies inside.

"This is going to be sweet," Remus laughed. The candies in Remus' bag were just simple Muggle toffee candies. Well, they weren't that simple anymore; Remus had put a charm on the candies that made the eater turn green. It was a semi-advanced charm but Remus managed it…he hoped. With his luck, the headline on tomorrow's newspaper would be 'Mysterious Candy Kills Hundreds of Children'. Oh yeah, he could see it already.

Remus fingered the toffee's suddenly wondering if this was a good idea. He should've tested it on someone. Sirius would have willing eaten any candy. Oh well, it was too late now.

"There's no way the kids will die. It was a simple charm; nothing will go wrong," Remus reassured himself. "Besides, there's no way I'm eating this myself."

At ease with his final decision, Remus took the bag of candy and walked out of the house. Now this was the tricky part, planting the candy without anybody seeing him. Since nobody was suppose to be living in the house and the people thought it was deserted, it would look odd to suddenly see a young boy leave and then reenter the house.

Remus hid behind some bushes around the exterior of the house and looked down the path that leads up to the house. He sat there for minute watching for any sign of movement. When he was finally satisfied that the people in the village really were too scared to come even remotely close to the house, he ventured down the path, still looking for any sign of movement.

After 15 monotonous minutes, Remus finally reached the front gate that led to the Shrieking Shack. _Dumbledore really took his time when he built this_, Remus thought as he opened the gate slowly. He winced when the gate squeaked very loudly. He glanced around, looking for any movement. When he didn't see any, he slipped between the gates and placed the bag of candy right next to the gate.

Remus was grinning as he closed the gate as quietly as he could and walked back up to the house. Sirius and James would be proud of him. He could be evil when he wanted to, he just never felt like it.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" James asked for the millionth time as Sirius and he slowly walked across the common room. Yes, they were slow walkers. They felt that it gave girls to admire how good looking they were. They were only first years, but even first years have naughty thoughts.

"Yes, James," Sirius sighed, tired of answering the same question over and over again.

"Well then why don't you get it over with?" James demanded, shoving Sirius.

"Because you keep holding me back!" Sirius exclaimed, gesturing toward James clenched fist around Sirius' robes. James laughed and let go. "Thank you. Now I'm going to go over there and break up with Brooke. Are you going to be ok?" Sirius said slowly.

"Yes, yes, I'll be ok," James sighed, pushing Sirius away and flopping down on a couch nearby.

"Sirius? James?" a small voice squeaked.

James and Sirius both turned toward the voice and almost immediately, similar scowls were on their faces.

"What do you want Peter?" James demanded, glaring at Peter. All Sirius could do was look angrily at him.

"I, well, I-I-" Peter stuttered, looking down at the ground. He shifted his weight from foot to foot and wrung his hand together.

"Spit it out Peter," Sirius growled.

"Um, well, I just wanted to say that, um, well-" Peter stammered, becoming more and more nervous.

"Peter," James growled, wishing he would just spit it out.

"I'm sorry," Peter squeaked. He then flinched as if waiting for Sirius or James to hit him.

James and Sirius looked at each other with confused looks. They should have expected Peter to come crawling back eventually but it never actually occurred to them. Identical manic grins appeared on James and Sirius' faces.

"You're sorry you say?" Sirius questioned.

"Why should we forgive you?" James asked. They both had grins on their faces but Peter was too busy staring at his shoes to notice.

"I, well, please?" Peter finally glanced up with a hopeful look on his face. His look quickly changed to confusion when he saw the grins on James and Sirius' faces.

"We should have expected you to come running back," James said, still smiling. "You're bravery just came at the wrong time," James said, referring to the time when Peter had called Brooke a Mudblood.

"What?" Peter asked, obviously confused.

"Peter, no offense, but you're a wimp. You can't last in this school without us," James confessed. Peter only shrugged, agreeing with him. "Of course after what you said," James continued, glancing at Sirius who as busy picking invisible lint off of his robes, refusing to look at Peter, "You're going to somehow compensate for the damages done to poor Brooke and Sirius. I hope you realize that."

At these words, a look of fear passed over Peter's face but was quickly replaced with a guilty look. "All right," he agreed.

"Great!" James said, clapping his hands. "Now, Sirius forgive Peter."

Sirius glared at James but finally relented. "You're forgiven," he muttered, crossing his arms.

"Great!" James exclaimed again. "Now, we are never to speak about this again. We are all friends again. We have been friends forever and nothing will ever come between us again, not even girls."

"Unless it's Lily," Sirius joked.

"Nope, not even Lily will come between us," James said confidently.

"Wow, that's a shocker," Sirius laughed.

"So, where's Remus?" Peter asked tentatively, still nervous that James and Sirius were so forgiving.

"His grandmother died," James said simply.

"That stinks that he can't be here on Halloween," Peter replied.

"I'm a genius!" Sirius suddenly exclaimed. The common room suddenly became very quiet and looked over at Sirius, James, and Peter.

"He just had an epiphany, nothing major," James said, waving at the common room. Slowly the people drifted back to their conversations. "You really have to stop being so loud, Sirius."

"I can't help it. I'm a very boisterous person," Sirius shrugged.

"So what was your great epiphany, genius?" James said sarcastically.

"Peter can take Remus' spot!" Sirius said, a little too overly excited.

"Sirius, I think you really did just have an epiphany," James said, grinning.

"What spot?" Peter asked nervously, wondering what they had planned.

"In our prank tonight," Sirius said, "but we'll discuss it later, right now, I have a heart to break."

"You make it sound like she's head over heels for you," James scoffed.

"How do you know she's not?" Sirius challenged.

"If she starts bawling when you break up with her, then yes, she is head over heels for you, but otherwise she's not," James said.

"Is that a challenge?" Sirius questioned, a gleam in his eye. Peter looked between the two of them and rolled his eyes. They were back to their old habits.

"Two galleons," James wagered.

"Deal," Sirius grinned, shaking James outreached hand.

"Go on, go break up with her then," James urged Sirius.

"I'm going," Sirius insisted before turning around and walking toward Brooke and Lily.

"So you don't think she's going to cry?" Peter asked.

"No way, Brooke's way too smart to fall for Sirius that hard this fast," James said, staring at Brooke as Sirius talked to her.

"So you just don't want to be together anymore?" Brooke said, looking up at Sirius. He had been stuttering for the past minute so Brooke decided to clarify what he was trying to say. Sirius silently nodded.

"I'm sorry," Sirius finally said.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Brooke asked, a look of confusion on his face. "You don't want to be with me anymore, that's ok. That's how life goes."

"You're not heartbroken or anything?" Sirius asked, looking very downtrodden.

"Heartbroken?" Brooke laughed. "Sorry, Sirius but I wasn't mad in love with you."

"You weren't?" Sirius asked, looking even more depressed. Brooke shook her head a small grin on her lips.

"Sorry." Brooke said, an apologetic look on her face. Sirius just sighed and walked way.

"I thought you were breaking up with her, not the other way around," Peter questioned when Sirius slumped down in a chair next to them.

"She wasn't mad in love with me," Sirius moaned.

"Two galleons please," James demanded, holding out his hand.

"You have no sympathy for a man do you?" Sirius said, glaring up at James.

"Sirius, you didn't even love her," Peter pointed out.

"Yeah, but she's suppose to love me," Sirius explained.

"Get over your self Sirius," James said, standing up. "Come on, we have to explain to Peter what to do." James grabbed Sirius and Peter's robes and started to drag them out of the common room.

"Oh yeah, this may take awhile," Sirius said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He shrugged James' hand off of him and started to walk ahead of him.

"Hey!" Peter protested.

"Have we picked out a story yet?" Sirius asked, ignoring Peter.

"I thought you already picked that out," James exclaimed, catching up to Sirius.

"I forgot," Sirius blushed.

"Yeah, well don't forget my two galleons," James muttered.

**A/N: ok i really wanted to get rid of Peter but then it wouldn't be a Marauders story so i had to put him back in somewhere. besides it all worked out with Remus not being there for the prank. it's all good. i hope you enjoyed. there's alot of dialogue and stuff but you'll survie. REVIEW!**


	12. Dude! Free candy!

**A/N: I'm sorry this is coming along so slowly. I really am, but I have the next chapter figured out...I'm just not sure when I'll finish it...I hope you enjoy this though!**

**Chapter 12**

Remus closed his eyes as the sun started to sink into the ground. His heart rate sped up and his breathing became more rapid. It happened every time but he could never get use to it. The pain and the suffering scared him. He should be use to it, but he wasn't. He was never going to be. Every month of every year of his whole life he would have to go through it. And every month for the next seven years, excluding summer months, he would have to make some excuse as to the reason why he was leaving.

He had never had to go through this before. He's never had to lie to people. Remus wasn't a liar he was honest and truthful. Life was so much more complicated when you have friends.

"Tim! Timmy look! Candy! Free candy!"

Remus opened his eyes and got up from his seat on the couch. He peaked out between the boards on the window and saw a little kid by the gate, picking candy out of the bag. Remus smiled. His prank was working perfectly. What kid could resist a haunted house on Halloween?

Another small kid came up the path, lugging two bags.

"Come on John, it's getting dark and you know what they say," the little kid who was assumed to be Timmy said, throwing one of the bags next to whom Remus guessed was John. "And you can carry your own bag this time."

"What do they say Timmy?" John said sarcastically, as if he's heard this story hundreds of times.

"When the sun sinks down and the moon rises, the ghosts come out and haunt the house. They live there, you know? When they see little kids, they swoop down and eat them all up. Their parents never hear from them again," Timmy said, obvious to his friend's sarcasm. "And it's a full moon which means they're even hungrier. Come on John, let's go!"

"Timmy, stop being such a 'frady cat. If the ghosts were hungry, they'd go for the yummy candy and not us nasty kids," John said, sticking the candy from his hands and into his bag.

"Please, let's just go," Timmy whined. "Look, the sun is down and the moon is starting to come up. Can we please just go back down the hill and get candy from other people?"

"Fine, we'll go back down, but not before I get one last piece for the road," John reluctantly said, reaching into the bag.

"You don't know where that's been," Timmy whined, tugging on John's shirt.

"Relax Timmy, its just candy. What's the worse that could happen?" John shrugged. Popping the candy in his mouth, John picked up his bag and started to walk down the path towards the village.

"Don't blame me when you get sick and die," Timmy said, his voice becoming fainter as he walked down the hill.

When he could hear their voices no more, Remus burst out laughing. Little kids were so easy to trick. His only regret was that he couldn't see John when he turned green. His mom would probably rush him straight to St. Mungo's and then ground him immediately after. Of course, then Timmy would have the right to say 'I told you so'.

When Remus was done laughing, he suddenly noticed the edge of the moon rising up from the ground. Remus groaned as he backed away from the window.

Remus' hand met with the sofa and he tightened his grip on it until his knuckles turned white. Moonlight started to shine through the boarded windows as Remus fell to the ground. He clenched his teeth together as hard as he could to keep from screaming. It was Halloween, hearing the wails of a werewolf would only scare the villagers more. It was Halloween; they should have fun, not be scared for their lives.

As Remus kept his teeth clenched, his arm fell off the couch and on to the ground as hair started to grow. His teeth started to push into his gums as they grew longer and sharper. His hair grew all over his body, paws formed, and his nose grew. Remus couldn't hold it any longer; he let out a long, pain-filled yell that transformed into a howl.

As suddenly as it began, the transformation ended. Remus opened his eyes and stared at the black and white room. His ears flinched as the sound of shrieks and yells drifted up towards him. He growled when the noises didn't stop and seemed to be coming nearer.

Remus walked over to the door and stood close to it and the voices came nearer. A loud shriek suddenly made Remus jump back.

"Robbie!" a high-pitched voice shrieked. "Don't push me! I don't want to go anywhere near that haunted house!"

"Come on Kris, it's just a story. That house isn't haunted. They just make up that story so that kids don't go up there to have fun without parents watching over them. It isn't haunted," a male voice said.

Remus' growl turned into a howl as the sounds of breaking twigs and crunching leaves filled his ears. This was his territory, no one shall pass.

"Jesus, that place is haunted!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Kris yelled as her voice drifted away.

Remus launched himself at the door, eager to get to the kids that passed upon his territory. He whined though when the door would not budge. He attempted again and once more received the same fate. Remus moved away from the door and its immovableness.

As Remus moved away from the door, the stairs caught his eye. He trotted over to them and looked up to where they led. Curiosity got the better of him and he leap up the stairs as fast as he could to see where they led.

To be honest, Remus wasn't that all impressed. It was a hallway that had doors leading elsewhere and they were probably also immoveable. Remus walked to the end of the hall slowly, looking to his left and to his right searching for an open door. He didn't find any until the very last one.

Remus saw a sliver of moonlight peeking out from a crack on the door. He pushed on the door and it creaked open. Inside the room lay a four-poster bed with a paisley comforter laying over it. A single boarded window stood opposite the door where moonlight was shining through. Remus growled at the moon but walked over to the bed. He sniffed at the comforter. When he was satisfied that it had been touched by no one else, he sunk his teeth into it. Remus dragged the comforter across the floor as fluff started to come out of it. When the quilt was clear off the bed Remus abandoned it and leap on top of the bed and settled down.

Remus folded his paws and laid his head down on top of them. As shrieks drifted up to the old house on the hill, Remus slowly drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Just pick a story and run with it Sirius," James exclaimed, clearly frustrated. He closed the book he had in his lap and tossed it across the table. This was the longest he had ever spent in a library and he wasn't very happy; in fact, this is the longest he's been around books that were about Quidditch or the like.

"But I can't decide," Sirius whined, also throwing his book on the table.

Sirius, James, and Peter had been in the library for the past forty-five minutes looking through random books in an attempt to find a short horror story. It wasn't going too well.

Peter followed suit of Sirius and James and threw his book on the table as well. "How about we just make up our own story?"

"Because Peter," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. Then he looked at James and whispered, "Why don't we just make up our own story?"

This time it was James' turn to roll his eyes. "Because Sirius, it obviously didn't occur to us. But now that Peter mentions it, we could make up our own story."

Peter grinned at James and then started to put all the books that they had gotten out back in the shelves.

"What are you doing Peter?" Sirius asked as he and James stood up to go back to the common room.

"Putting the books back," Peter said cautiously, putting the book he was holding in his hand back down.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because we got them out."

"No Peter," Sirius said, shaking his head. "We have a half hour or less to figure out this story. This is much more important than putting away books. The librarian can manage it." Sirius grabbed Peter's sleeve and started to drag him away.

"But there're so many books," Peter muttered, looking at the heap of books they left behind.

"Give it up Peter," James said, rolling his eyes. "We have a story to write."

Reluctantly Peter was dragged away back to the common room where James and Sirius immediately pulled out a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill.

"How about 'one dark and stormy night' as a beginning?" Sirius asked dipping the quill tip in the ink and placing it on the parchment.

"That's so…overused. We have to be original. We have to dare to do what no writer has dared before. We have to grip our audience from the first word. We'll suck them in with every sentence and then make them jump at the very end. They'll have nightmares for weeks," James said, his voice rising with almost every word until he was standing up in his seat. Sirius and Peter stared up at him as did the rest of the common room.

"So we'll stick with 'one dark and stormy night'?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, sounds good to me," James said sitting back down in his seat.

Peter looked between his two friends and shook his head. He would never understand them.

* * *

"_Get out of the way old man; I don't want your blood."_

"_I won't let you hurt my son."_

"_Hurting you will be useless so just move away."_

"_No."_

_I looked up at the sky where stars started to light up and the night sky started to darken._

"_Daddy," I whined, tugging at his sleeve to get him to look at the rising moon._

"_When I tell you to run, run Remus," he whispered in my ear, ignoring my whining. I nodded slowly, but continued to stare at the rising moon. A low growling made me tear my eyes away from the full moon._

_Where an old man had stood, now was a werewolf growling menacingly at us. I scooted closer to my father as he tightened his grip on my hand._

"_Run to your mother, Remus. I'll hold him off," my father whispered to me out of the side of his mouth. He gave me a little shove but I stayed where I was hanging tight on him. The werewolf slowly started to walk toward us._

"_Run Remus!" he whispered, even more urgent than before. He shoved me harder and I almost fell. I looked up at him and then to the wolf who had his amber eyes turned toward me. My breathing became rapid and unnatural as he distinctly started to walk toward me._

_I started to walk back slowly. Every step he took forward, I took back. The world became nothing. It was only me and the werewolf; me, a little kid who had yet to enjoy the splendor that life held, and a werewolf, who lived to bite children._

_And then he pounced._

**A/N: I like the ending. I really do. It might play a crucial part in the next chapter. Not really sure yet, but it might. Review lovely people, Review!**


End file.
